The Yankee
Arnold Dow, known more commonly as The Yankee, is a merchant with Blue Packpackers, a citizen of Williamstown and an incredibly large fan of all things from the United States of America. Having become a popular - albeit eccentric - member of his neighbourhood in Williamstown. In 2287, the Yankee is still living in the city, having recently returned from a merchant trip to Hawaii. History Born to two citizens of Williamstown in May 2263, Dow lived a simple life for his formative years. His parents raised him to be a curious, independent man. As he grew up, Dow was liked, but not popular, in school. He got average, acceptable results throughout his school years. His parents were functional, but nothing more. Through his first 13 years of life, the Yankee lived simply, known only as the average kid in the centre row of class. After he completed primary school, Dow had to seek employment for himself. Originally, he worked minor jobs down at the Docks, lifting crates and hauling freight. With time, Dow made a friend or two among the other Porters. In 2277, when Dow was 14, he was unloading a Blue Packpackers ship fresh from Hawaii. As a citizen of Williamstown, Dow had heard only rumours of the outside world. Of course, he knew other people spoke differently (200 years allows entire dialects to develop) but he had yet to experience it for himself. Listening to the stark difference in his Australian drawl and the American clipped accent captivated Dow. After collecting his paycheck from the Hobson Bay Port Authority, Dow almost immediately signed on with the Blue Packpackers company. Even when the company was new, the success they had received had swelled willing employees to absurd levels (even by Williamstown standards). Dow worked from the lowest points, scrubbing semi-irradiated toilets and hosing gunk off of ships. Such large amounts of exposure to water made much of Dow's paychecks go into RadAway and doctor's visits. However, his work managed to pay off. In the young company, his reliability saw him begin to work better jobs, eventually seeing him crew the Lugger on its maiden voyage. The Yankee Dow was lucky he was working aboard the ship. If not, his anticipation, excitement and anxiety would have seen him all but comatose for the journey. When the ship did dock in Hawaii in June 2280, Dow was one of the first off the ship. With a notebook and pencil in hand, Dow irritated every member of the Blood Lotus Company, asking information about their lives, news about the affairs in Hawaii and what they had heard from the mainland US. Around this grilling, Dow also managed to complete his work for the company. On return to Williamstown, Dow calmly collected his pay before running off to tell anyone who would listen about the Americans he had met. His constant chatter about the events occurring in Hawaii quickly earned him the nickname of The Yankee. However, Blue Packpackers was happy enough with his work and more than happy with his enthusiasm and hired him on for another trip to the Blood Lotus Company compound. This set in a pattern. Dow - now known almost exclusively as The Yankee - would work with the caravan company, hauling freight, repairing the ships and dealing with merchants, and complete his own goals of learning about the United States of America. In 2286, Dow was lucky enough to run into a Hawaiian Enclave Remnant who was happy to chat about her experiences in the Enclave, California and the Mojave. In 2287, the Yankee is still star struck from this encounter. Having recently moved into a small home and museum near the waterfront, the Yankee lives a quiet life of complete fascination. Despite being of a prime age, the Yankee, if not at work, can always be found in his home, scribbling his findings in a journal. The Yankee dreams of one-day publishing some form of Post-War American history text. Appearance The Yankee is a young man of 24, built strong and sturdy from lifting heavy freight around the Docks. Looking at him, one is given the impression of an old bull - strong and powerful, yes, but much to preoccupied with his own thoughts to gore anyone. He often wears a very comfy and very dirty Mechanic Jumpsuit, an interesting choice in the cleanliness-obsessed Williamstown. Inventory Notes * The Yankee is one of few characters in Australia knowledgeable about events outside of the country. Individuals with a lot of patience can listen to him talk about news of the NCR-Legion War, the Brotherhood of Steel and current events in Hawaii Category:Characters Category:Victoria